


Child Robotnik

by LzSketchDrew



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Sonic the hedgehog 2020 - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Gore, Car Accidents, Character Death, Cute Kids, Eventual Happy Ending, Kid Fic, M/M, Minor Character Death, Young
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23780875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LzSketchDrew/pseuds/LzSketchDrew
Summary: Child Robotnik as requested by the discord server
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik & Agent Stone, Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Child Robotnik

The rain poured down as the lights flickered into the dimly lit road. The intersection was quiet, expect for the sirens that crowded the silence night. There was quiet chatters as the rain continued on. The car had been damaged, slid right into the trailer of the truck. The two front passengers, a man and a women had been found, no pulse. 

The glass from the front window had shattered and blood was stained into the dashboard 

In the back the the car was a younger boy. The officers believed he was around six in age. The boy had been asleep, wearing a pair of noise canceling headphones. His breathing was soft and there were a few cuts and bruises, but none life threatening. 

Quickly the officers went to work, making quick work of getting the back of the car open. One of the officers unbuckled the boy, picking him up as thunder clapped overhead. The officer walked towards the EMS which was still blaring as the rain continued. The boy curled closer to the guy's chest, muttering something. The guy thought he heard something along the lines of Dad. 

This kid didn't know. 

The officer climbed inside the EMS sitting on one of the side seats near the stretcher inside. Another officer stood at the door. He slowly took off the headphones of the young child after he set said boy on the stretcher. 

"Kiddo...." 

The boy grumbled, nodding off as he fell over onto the stretcher. The officer noticed the jacket the boy wore on the back it said "Robotnik". 

The officer sighed, he didn't really want to wake the young child to the waking nightmare that had happened. 

He shook the small child awake. Brown eyes opened to the bright EMS interior. They changed blue as the light shined on them. The boy blinked slowly as his eyes adjusted to the lights. 

"Where's mom and dad?" The young boy asked, looking around, eyes finally landing on the officer. "Who are you? Why do my legs hurt?" 

The officer sighed as he ran a hand through his short hair. "Kiddo. I'm officer John Paul."

John watched the Boy's eyes turn confused and worried. "Is Mom and Dad ok?" His eyes filled with concern. 

John didn't reply right away. He looked down and away from the young boy's gaze. The boy grew more worried as he opened his mouth to ask another question John replied. 

"They've passed on kid...." his voice was a bit shaky. No adult should ever have to tell a child their parents have passed. 

The boy's eyes widened as he sat in silence for a few minutes. 

"No.... T...They can't be." The boy started, denying what he had just heard. John looked at the child with sad eyes as the kid stood up in the EMS. "They can't be gone." 

"Kid-" 

Don't kid me!" The boy yelled, tears welding up in his eyes. He raced out the EMS doors the officers outside turning to see the young boy, a bit shaky on his legs. 

The rain continued coming down harder as the raindrops pounded against the road. His left leg gave out as he dropped the the dirty intersection below, illuminated by the Police and EMS lights.

He noticed the family cars crushed, blood stains on the dashboard and the broken windows. He noticed his mother's face within the passager seat, a dead stare into the cold unforgiving world. 

The child choked on a sob as rain soaked the back of his jacket seeping into the shirt underneath and his pants from the puddle on the ground. 

He was cold, his legs hurt but he couldn't stand up. His head ached as thoughts passed through his mind. Another sob was choked out as John went to him.

"They're gone...." They Boy's voice whispered out, a slight whimper was heard after. John's heart broke as he kneeled down to the child's height. 

"It's gonna be ok." He whispered, looking the boy straight in his sad brown eyes. "I promise, I'll make sure you're ok."

The boy's eyes followed him as he stood up. He held out his left hand to the child. "Come on, let's get something for your legs and some warmer clothes. You're gonna get sick." 

The boy looked from John's face to his hand and then back to his face. He shakenly took the hand of the officer's and tried to stand up, his left leg making it harder.

John quickly picked up the boy in his arms, Ivo wrapping his arms around the Officer's neck shyly. His body shook as the thunder clapped again. John headed back to the EMS. 

"What's your name kid?" 

"....Ivo.... Ivo Robotnik." 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated


End file.
